In order to shorten an irradiation time interval and to reduce a treatment time interval by enabling injection of a charged particle beam into a circular accelerator at an arbitrary timing while maintaining a restriction of the shortest period of an operation period of a linear accelerator, PTL 1 discloses an invention where an accelerator control device controls an operation of a synchrotron by a beam emitting request signal from a beam utilization system control device and a control device generates a timing signal indicating an injection timing of a next operating cycle after an end of emission of the synchrotron and changes an operation timing transform of the linear accelerator to be coincident with the injection timing.